


A Patronus Is...

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Theyre all side relationships., Universe Alterations, fluff?, not really sure what this is, what is a patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>good god this sucks, please save urself and dont read this. idk wtf i was thinkinh while writing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patronus Is...

**Author's Note:**

> umm.. i hope y'all enjoy this, im trying to take a break from my makoharu fanfic so i decided to write this. Comment please for any suggestions :)  
> (and yes ik they dont have volleyball in the wizarding world but in this version they do.)

Kageyama:

What is a patronus?, Kageyama thinks.

A patronus is when he feels the smooth material of a volleyball when he sets the ball, it's the rush and exhilaration during an intense match. It's watching his team work together, all 6 players as one to gain victory. It's that crazy "oddball duo" name he and Hinata have made for each other, it's the freak quick that they perform and everyone knows about. It's realizing how much he enjoys being apart of a team, this team especially.

A patronus is the blinding smile he is greeted to everyday from Hinata. It's the first kiss he shared with Hinata in the courtyard late at night under the stars, when they thought no one was looking but Kageyama secretly knew their team was watching. (He could hear the rather  _loud_ whispers of his team mates...)

A patronus is the feeling of finally being accepted, happiness and love. The feeling of love and admiration for his little ball of sunshine. Its the joy he feels when the team goes to hogsmade and Daichi gets them all butterbeers after a win. The feeling of winning, as a team, together not just alone.

It's the feeling of loneliness vanishing after all these years being lonely and rejected.

It's the cuddles he gets from Hinata infront of the fireplace after a particularly hard day in the Hufflepuff common room. It's the unspoken support he gets from the people in his house and team.

A patronus is being apart of his team, having the honor to know such amazing people. It's each special relationship with every member of the team, some thing he didn't have before. And now that he has it, he loves it.

It's the fact that his team and friends always have his back and are ready to catch him when he falls, just as he has theirs.

A Patronus is the chance to be reborn into a better person instead of the selfish king he once was.

Rising up from the blue flames comes a beautiful Phoenix... and Kageyama feels powerful.

~~

Hinata:

"What is a patronus?" Questioned Professor Ukai.

This has been a question that has been running through Hinata's thoughts all day. Finally after sitting in front of the cozy fireplace, cuddling next to his Kageyama in the hufflepuff common room, he thinks he has finally figured it out.

A patronus is this... The chance to cuddle next to his blueberry boyfriend after a long day at hogwarts. It's those rare smiles Kageyama gives to him (and only for him) when they're alone. It's those small kisses they sneak each other during practices and passing between classes.

A patronus Hinata thinks is, the feeling of winning with his team, with his brilliant setter beside him making him invincible. A patronus is the feeling of power he has when he slams a set winning spike onto the opponents side and watch it hit the floor knowing that his team won. It's knowing that he is the only one that can actually hit Kageyama's super quick toss, it's how it makes him feel special and closer to Kageyama. 

It's watching his opponents in awe, eagerly waiting for their battle. It's the excitement he gets when he sees a strong opponent.

It's helping Kageyama try to open up and become less antisocial. It's watching his boyfriend try to make new friends and interact with people, it's watching him grow out of the ruthless king he once was and becoming a great person. 

It's his and Kageyama's unspoken promise of helping each other to become better people. It's knowing how hard Kageyama tries to interact and get along with people, he loves the fact that his boyfriend is trying so hard.

A patronus is the fact that Kageyama is trying so hard, just for Hinata. It's that he knows Kageyama is doing this for him, so he can become "worth" of Hinata's love.

A patronus is the family and friends he has made during his 5 years here, it's the fact that hogwarts is his home and these people are here for him.

The next day in class, Professor Ukai asks the question again and this time Hinata knows the answer.

And coming out running is a mighty horse running in swift strides... Suddenly Hinata feels invincible.

~~

Sugawara:

Expecto patronum, a spell use to cast your patronus.

But the question Suga asked himself is... What is a patronus?

Suga believes that it's the feeling of love as he looks at his team. It's the urge to protect his underclass men who he has created a deep motherly bond with. It's knowing his friends and teammates are weird, loud crazy and rambunctious but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

It's watching Kageyama grow as a setter and person, watching Hinata refine his skills as a player, hearing Nishinoya call out his infamous "rolling thunder", watching Tanaka make a fool of himself with his impulsive reactions, being able to observe the confidence Asahi is gaining, it's watching his amazing Daichi on the court beautifully leading the team. 

A patronus is even though he doesn't play regularly anymore, he knows he's still apart of the team and that he hasn't given up the fight yet. 

It's watching his friends and underclass men grow up. It's getting to join the journey of their evolution into the wonderful people they are now. 

A patronus is the feeling of it being his 7th and final year here at hogwarts, a place he calls home and not having a single regret. It's the honor of being chosen as a Perfect, while Daichi is Headboy. It's the knowing that he's going to be alright after school because he's got his amazing Daichi wth him by his side.

It's the fact that Daichi has been by his side since basically forever. It's the little I love yous exchanged every morning, evening, lunch, dinner, every moment possible to say I love you.

A patronus is the friendship formed between everyone he has met and made connection with. Because friendship is a type of magic on its own.

A patronus thinks suga is the unconditional love he has for everyone...

and out swims an otter... Now Suga is nostalgic

~~

Daichi:

He didn't think it was going to be this hard to conjure a patronus.

So many underclassmen have been going up to him and asking, he didn't have an answer...

But that was because he had to first realize what a patronus was before he could be creating one and therefore explain what is was.

After a couple minutes of pondering he came up with an answer. A patronus is the happiest times of Daichi's life.

And those are the nights he buys the whole team butter beer because they had just won a game, it is fatherly love he has come to have for all the underclass men. It's him and Suga teasing Asahi, it's him Suga Asahi and Kiyoko being ready to finally say good bye to their home away from home. A patronus is being appointed head boy of Hufflepuff with Suga by his side as a Perfect.

The loud crazy teammates he has, and the fact that he loves them so dearly. Every antic Nishinoya and Tanaka have, every quarrel Kageyama and Hinata, Kageyama and tsukishima have, he cherishes them all even if they drive him insane... That is a patronus.

  
A patronus are those nights he and Suga sneak out to watch the stars. It's the feeling of love surging through his body and soul whenever his eyes see his Koushi. It's the sweet kisses he's greeted to every morning by the grey haired beauty.

It's the wonderful bond Koushi and he have developed during this truly magical school. It's the bond with everyone he has ever had the honor to come across.

A patronus is right here, right now, enjoying the life he has because he wouldn't want anything else.

And coming out is ... a prowling panther, dangerous as ever but even more protective.

Now Daichi feels accomplished.

~~

Tsukishima:

"Tsukki! Tsukki!" Called out Yamaguchi, "do you know your patronus?"

Tsukishima scoffed at the question, he didn't believe in those ridiculous things. This is partly because he hasn't been able to conjure one yet and also because he doesn't want to believe.

But if he really thinks about it, what _is_ a patronus?

A patronus thinks Tsukki is how he secretly loves when Yamaguchi calls him "Tsukki", the when he secretly counts in the freckles on Yamaguchi's face and 'accidentally' loosing count so he has to start over. It's when he _finally_ found the courage to ask out his Yamaguchi.

It's those quiet mornings after practice, playing wizards chess and winning against his boyfriend. And the making it up to him, with a trip the library, which ends up with Tsukishima reading with Yamaguchi's head fast asleep on his lap.

It's the praise he gets from his team and more importantly from Yamaguchi when he has a really good block. It's finally realizing that he really does love volleyball and actually tolerates the people in his team.

It's when he passes his N. E. W. T. S and O. W. L s with flying colors. Or when he perfectly brews a potion, or transfigures something with ease.

  
And finally Tsukishima believes, as a (...idk... Ugh!) comes out of his wand, Tsukki is thoughtful.

 

~~

Yamaguchi:

Yamaguchi has been pondering on a question that has been on his mind lately  

what is a patronus?

It seems like every one has found theirs except for him. But no matter how hard he tried he can't forge one yet.

Think Yamaguchi think! He says to himself, and so he does. 

He heads to the gryffindor tower to try and figure this out, once he gets their he heads towards the 5th year bedrooms. 

He sits on his bed and concentrates on what a patronus is to him, and it takes a while but it hits him... Literally 

There stands Tsukki, he just (gently) hit Yamaguchi in the head. Yamaguchi looked up at him but Tsukki avoided looking at Yamaguchi and said with a tiny blush, "you weren't at our usual spot, so i came to look where you were." 

Yamaguchi beamed at Tsukkishima and told Tsukki "I came up here to figure out what a patronus is, but I think I know now" 

The two walked out of the tower side by like usual. Yamaguchi thought, this is a patronus. Being by Tsukki's side, finally getting his serve over the net.

It's the cuddles Tsukki gives, it's that only he knows the softer side of Tsukkishima. It's the tiny smiles only he gets to see from Tsukki. It's that he knows that Tsukki secretly likes the nickname he gave him. 

Waddling behind them is a Mallard duck, ever so clumsy but soon it soars majestically above them and Yamaguchi is thankful.

~~

Nishinoya:

Nishinoya has decided that he needs to know what a patronus is, just incase he ever runs into a dementor.

But everyone he has asked gave different answers which doesnt help, finally Suga tells him "just think of the times you're happiest."

So it took some time and deep concentration, which was hard for noya, but he has finally cracked the code.

A patronus is making the perfect receive during a match, its as the ball makes it's way to the setter and then they score. It's the admiration in Hinata's eyes when he performs the rolling thunder. Its having the honor of being their "guardian deity."

A partonus he thinks is, watching Asahi blast through a wall of 3 blockers and scoring that winning point. It's being partners with Ryuu in potions and making the weirdest, most abnormal conjunctions and having it eventually explode. It's doing all that despite the scolding of the professor  _and_ Daichi.

It's Daichi and Suga, its the fact they're basically his hogwarts parents, and they have taken him and even Ryuu under their wings since his first year, even when Nishinoya got sorted in Gryffindor while they were Hufflepuffs.

It's the family bond like he shares with Suga, Daichi, Ryuu, eventually Hinata and Kageyama too and that special one he has with Asahi.

A patronus is the day Asahi  _finally_ asked him out. It's their first kissed that was shared at the stroke of 12 on new years, an american tradition they found. It's even though  _his_ Asahi has approached the end of his Hogwarts experience, he is going to wait for Noya. And they're going to be just fine because even though this is corny, all they need is eachother.

The love he gets from his "family" and the love he gets from his glass hearted giant, that's what a patronus is to him.

And out flying, going everywhere in an energetic spree is a humming bird and Nishinnoya is truly happy,

~~

Asahi:

The poor glass hearted Gryffindor has always been very self conscious. Whether it be about his intimidating aura or the fact that he got sorted into Gryffindor even know he acts like a Hufflepuff.

Now he's even become self conscious about his patronus

"Dear me, this poor tol child has so many issues" thinks Suga. So he says, "Asahi... what is a patronus?"

So Asahi has been thinking about this for a while and over the time he has been thinking of it, he comes up with this...

A patronus is rejoining the volleyball club even though he basically abandoned them, it's how he and nishinoya fought because he believed in Asahi so much. It's how Kageyama and Hinata inspired him and made him realize how much he loved volleyball. It's being able to spike with confidence because he knows nishinoya and the entire team has his back.

 It's how after his fight with Nishinoya, it somehow brought them closer together, how his little hyper puppy of a boyfriend has so much faith in him. Its how only he gets to see the softer, quieter side of noya.

A patronus is when he finally mustered the courage to ask Nishinoya, when he watches noya deliver the most perfect receive and feel the confidence radiating off of this lover.

It's being able to voice his love for the confident libero and never once doubting the love or nishinoya's love either.

It is being able to watch proudly as Daichi and Suga filled their roles as "mom and dad" or captain and Vice captain, perfectly. It's how close the 3 have gotten over the past 7 years. It's seeing Suga and Daich  _finally_ getting together after all the tension, Merlin's beard that was painful.

Not even realizing, but next to him stood a strong long tusked elephant, powerful yet gentle. But all he kept thinking of what a patronus is... and Asahi is satisfied.

~~

Tanaka:

The usually loud, rambunctious gryffindor was particularly quiet. This sort of scared everyone, even Yuu. Everyone thought that he was just angry, but his angry face wasn't on, his intimidating aura wasnt there. So what was it?

It was simple really. Tanaka was only thinking, thinking about a patronus.

The thing was... What was a patronus?

Sighing, Tanaka sat there lost in his thoughts, the poor dude had no idea where to even start. Sure he knew that a patronus was to protect you or something but what is it really? Suga and Daichi tried helping him out but they didnt, they just confused him even more.

Suddenly he got it! He's cracked the code! He jumps up from his spot and starts yelling. Then Suga comes out of no where (probably because his mom senses were tingling) and scolds Tanaka.

The loud bald headed boy, quiets down, he hurries to his and Noya's special hiding place in the forest to test it out. He can't wait to see if this actually works, so he thinks, he thinks _real_ hard.

A patronus thinks Tanaka is playing volleyball, like just being able to play the sport he truly loves. It's the feeling of power and adrenaline whenever he spikes the ball on the opponents side. It's his little family he has found with Noya, Suga-san and Dai-san. 

It's being best friends with Yuu, they always have the best times together, whether it's playing volleyball, pranking the team or just being together and messing around.

A patronus is when he finally showed his Gryffindor side and mustered the courage to ask Ennoshita out. It's when Ennoshita said yes to the date, never has Ryuu been so happy. It's the butterflies that start fluttering in his stomach whenever Ennoshita is around, it's the little forehead kisses he gets from Chikara when they're alone.

Tanaka realizes, a patronus is his happiest moments in his life. And he figures out that those are, the times spent with the team, his family. It's the broship that he shares with Yuu, the great support system he has, which is called Daichi and Suga. 

Finally it's _his_  Chikara, it's the way his magnificent boyfriend smiles, how Chikara is the only one he let's tame him and see his softer side.

Tanaka's eyes shine with wonder as a beautiful dragon comes to life... and Tanaka is proud.

~~

Oikawa:

The setter has been thinking lately, mostly on vollyeball but also on something else...

A patronus

This has been the talk of Hogwarts lately, seriously, no one will shut up about it.

So now Oikawa has been beginning to question what a patronus is.

Oikawa thinks... a patronus is the smooth feeling of a violley ball and watching it soar into the air, then slamming down to the oppontents side with a swift hoit from Iwaizumi. It's the passion he has for it.

It's the honor of being captain to such an amazing team. It's the hours and hours of analyzing and planning, to try and secure victory for his team.

A patronus is when Iwaizumi gives him his Hufflepuff scarf when Oikawa "forgets" his, it's the way the scarf smells like Iwa-chan. It's how as Iwaizumi is giving him the scarf, he scolds Oikawa for being so careless and not taking care of himself.

It's going up to the astronomy tower and looking at the stars late at night, pondering over the existence of extraterrestrial beings. It's how they can get away with it because Oikawa is head boy of slytherin so he sneaks Iwa-chan out with him.

It's during those nights when Iwaizumi holds onto Oikawa like he never plans on letting go and giving Oikawa the most tender loving kisses. It's how Oikawa melts and turns into mush when he does that.

It's how wonderfully close he and Iwa-chan have gotten and how that'll never stop. Even if they are departing from each other for the first time ever, because where ever Iwa-chan is, that is home.

A patronus is the first time he and Iwaizumi said those 3 words... I love you. It's how it made Oikawa's heart flutter and soar.

A patronus is despite that this is their last year together, they're going to still make this relationship work. It took Iwaizumi 5 years to man up and ask Oikawa out, so Oikawa is _not_ going to let those 5 years of desperately waiting go to waste. 

Then pouncing about is the ever so cunning, beautiful fox... and Oikawa feels peaceful.

~~ 

Iwaizumi:

He will not shut up about his damn patronus, dumb Shittykawa.

Seriously all week it has been, patronus this, patronus that. Iwaizumi is pretty done with Oikawa's shit. But with Oikawa's constant yammering, it got Iwaizumi thinking...

What was a patronus? And why was it such a great thing?

Great now he was thinking about them, damn that Oikawa. But as long as Iwaizumi was thinking, he actually began to think about what a patronus is.

A patronus thinks Iwaizumi is... Oikawa. As much as Oikawa is clingy and sometimes irritating, it's  _his_ Oikawa and he loves him.... oh god when did Iwaizumi become such a sap? But really, Iwaizumi loves all aspects of his pretty setter. 

So a patronus he thinks is the smile he gives Iwaizumi, the smile could light up a thousand planets and then some. It's when Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have the same classes. It's when Oikawa calls him "iwa-chan", though Iwaizumi pretends to dislike it he secretly finds it endearing.

It's the leadership Oikawa has, how great of a captain he is. It's how much the team  _and_ Iwaizumi depend of him. It's watching Oikawa play the sport he adores. It's being on a volleyball court with such great players.

A patronus is not only Oikawa but also playing volleyball. It's the honor he gets from being able to wear that ace jersey. It's how he is proud to be called the ace, it's knowing how much the team depends on him too. 

It's trying to help Oikawa and Kageyama make amends because he knows how much Kageyama looked up to Oikawa and he knows how much Oikawa secretly respects Kageyama. 

It's his wonderful team, with whom he has gotten really close with. It is his family, a patronus is being able to leave hogwarts with no regrets and leave the team into good hands. It's knowing that he and his Shittykawa are splitting up after this final year here. But it's all going to be okay because a bond like theirs can't be broken.

A patronus is the first time he dared to say the words "i love you", to his alien obsessed boyfriend. It's when Oikawa said those words right back and Iwaizumi thought his heart was going to explode. 

Emerging from his wand is a ferocious tiger... Iwaizumi feels wistful

~~

Kuroo:

Kuroo was sitting with his bro Bokuto one day, when out of the blue Bokuto asks him what a patronus is. Kuroo didn't think much of it then but now... he's curious.

What makes a patronus a patronus? How do you even conjure one?

This got him thinking, the thinking went on for a couple of days before he found an answer that he liked.

The feeling of successfully blocking an opponents spike, an intense match against Sawamura's team, those are part of what makes a patronus. A patronus is playing volleyball with his team, even though they're such a handful, they're his team just as he's their captain.

It's telling Akaashi embarrassing stories about Bokuto much to the loud owl's dismay. It's when Gryffindor's and Slytherin's  have the same classes, it's when they have potions together they challenge Nishinoya and Tanaka to a "potions off". Where they compete to make the most outrageous potion. It's laughing so hard that his stomach hurts.

A patronus is watching kenma sit quietly in class when Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have classes together. It's studying in the library with Kenma for the upcoming N.E.W.Ts and O.W.Ls because Kuroo needs good marks if he plans on being an auror after this year. 

It's playing wizards chess with kenma and really giving him a run for his money. It's watching his childhood best friend play volleyball and knowing that he is the one who introduced him to this sport.

It's cuddling with his cat like boyfriend and reading a book together. It's when Kenma surprises him with a gentle smile or a peck on the lips for no reason. It's knowing that after all these years with Kenma, they're going to continue their relationship because Kuroo loves Kenma too much to let him go that easily.

A patronus is when they started to date officially, Kuroo thought he could fly when that happened. It's being able to say goodbye to his home for the last time after graduation, but he's not really leaving because Hogwarts is apart of him and it'll never leave.

Materializing from Kuroo's wand is a hyena.... Kuroo is laughing.

~~

Kenma:

He was talking to Shouyou in the common room one saturday afternoon and Shouyou brought up the topic of a patronus. Kenma was startled when he was by Hinata, "what is a patronus to you".

Kenma didn't really know what to do, because he doesn't have an answer and honestly doesn't think of that particular topic too much. Not to say that it's taboo but it just wasn't a popular thing to talk about.  

Well when Kenma didn't answer, Shouyou began to ramble like he always did. And honestly this time Kenma wasn't listening.  He was too caught up in his own thoughts. 

He was shocked himself with his thoughts, but any way he found himself thinking about what a patronus was to him.

A patronus thinks Kenma is the secret enjoyment of playing vollyeball. It's how he seems so indifferent but truthfully he loves volleyball almost as much as Kuroo. (But Kuroo is on a different level there.) It's knowing that he is basically the pillar, the "backbone" and brains of the team. It's the surge of pride that rushed through him when he heard that. 

It's long talks with Shouyou (with out Kageyama there, because it's awkward when he's there), it's sneaking into the kitchens to take some food. It's playing wizards chess with Kuroo, sometimes Shouyou (poor kid can't seem to grasp the game though) or even Tsukkishima. 

It's studying with Kuroo on sundays, it's reading a book together and just enjoying each other's company. It's that look he and Akaashi give each other because their boyfriends are complete idiots.

It's knowing his boyfriend is a huge dorky idiot, but he still loves hims because he's  _Kenma's_ Kuroo and he wouldn't want any other.

A patronus is that little (sometimes not so little) smirk Kuroo gives to an opponent, it's how Kenma finds that um... really... attractive... It's being able to experience Kuroo's softer side that not many other people get to see.

It's when Kuroo finally manned up and asked him out. It's even though they've only been officially dating for 8 months, it's knowing that they were unofficially dating since Kenma was in his 3rd year. 

A patronus is knowing that though this might be Kuroo's last year here, Kuroo will remain his because Kenma knows that Kuroo is planning on waiting for him to graduate. So what's one more year?

Sprouting out is a tin lil' Kitten. Though it may not look like much, this little kitten is ferocious... now Kenma is feeling playful.

~~

Lev:

Lev initially was confused on what a patronus was but then Hinata began to talk about it and was saying how his was a cool horse that went whoosh and fwahh around the room. 

Lev was slightly envious because he still didn't know what a patronus was and wanted a super cool patronus like Hinata's. Maybe Lev will get a dragon or a giant snake like the Slytherin logo. 

He asked Hinata how he found his patronus and Hinata said, "You just gotta think of the happiest moments in your life. And then gwahh your patronus comes out!"

Poor Lev, like most people didn't understand what HInata was saying but he thinks he's got the general idea. 

What Lev got from HInata's "instructions", was just think of stuff that makes you happy. So that's what he did, he closed his eyes and focused really hard. He thought of spiking down the volleyball, eating meat, the food at Hogwarts and being a proud slytherin.

He waited and waited for a patronus to come out of his wand but nothing happened. Frustrated he quit and stalked off. He went to consult Kenma about what it was, maybe he knew. And if he couldn't find Kenma, he'll go to Yaku, even if Yaku will proabably hit him out of fustration. But it gives him a good reason to see his boyfriend. 

When Lev did end up finding Kenma, he was (of course) with Kuroo, they were sickeningly cute together. Well Lev told them what happened and was so confused on why Kuroo was laughing so hard, even Kenma was obviously trying to hold back a smile.

Noticing Lev's confused look and felt bad for the poor russian. Kuroo finally calmed down and explained a patronus properly. "Ohhh", thinks Lev, "that made much more sense."

Once again he tried it again and this time he knows he's got it right.

A patronus, thinks Lev is still hitting the volleyball, but it's more than that, it's the team he's on. The excitement of the team makes scoring 1000x better. It's how he's on Kuroo's team because it's such a fun team and playing against Hinata is so exhilarating. 

It's trying to whoo Yaku. His precious little, _violent_ , libero. It's finally winning his heart with a bouquet of flowers and a confession. It's Yaku accepting his confession with a smile and saying, "finally, you know if you did this originally. I would have said yes sooner."

A patronus is having so much house pride for Slytherin. He knows he's ambitious and wants to be the best. He really likes the colors of Slytherin and the logo is really cool too. But he doesn't like the house just for the colors and animal but because he feels like he fits in more there. 

This time coming out of his wand, is a roaring Lion, loud and stong.... Lev is content.

 ~~

Akaashi:

Akaashi was sitting in the ravenclaw common room reading until he saw from the corner of his eye a patronus emerge from a 5th years's want. Intrigued he gently closed his book, making sure he marked his spot. He watched in awe as a beautiful swan soared gracefully around the room.

He could hear the excited chatter of the 5th years and slightly smiled to himself. Curiosity striking him, he began to wonder what his patronus would be. He hadn't thought much about it before now.

Now that a patronus has caught his attention, Akaashi asks himself, what is a patronus?

Of course he knows the basics of a patronus, that it is conjured from your happiest moments, it protects you from dementors and  it takes form in what muggles would call your "spirit animal".

So now Akaashi begins to think, a patronus is...

A patronus is the home he has found in Hogwarts, it's the family he has created with his house and team. It's getting along with the rest of the "moms" of each team and sharing stories of their teams. 

It's being on the volleyball team and being their vice-captain despite only being in his 6th year. It's setting the ball to Bokuto, its watching him slam the ball on the other side. It's the endearment he finds when Bokuto seeks his praise. 

It's the wonderful team he gets to play with, its the feel of a game and how he can't get enough of it. 

It's how many ways Bokuto says his name, whether its AkAaShII, akaASHI, AKAasHI, akAAshI or whatever comes out of Boktuto's mouth that time. It's his loud owl he calls his boyfriend. 

A patronus is when Ravenclaws and Slytherins share classes because then he can see Bokuto. It's how Bokuto is the only one who can make him blush with his silly owl puns. It's how ridiculous Akaashi feels when he uses owl puns on Bokuto's but the smile on Bokuto's face makes up for it. 

It's those special smiles reserved only for Bokuto's eyes and his eyes only. It's the double dates he, bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma have. Welll actually it's Bokuto and Kuroo's bro date that involves stupid antics and unamused boyfriends (who are secretly amused, but they would die if Bokuto and Kuroo found that out)

A patronus is cuddling with Bokuto and being able to tame him. It's how he has 99 problems and Bokuto is literally every single one of them, but that's ok because Akaashi loves Bokuto. It's how Bokuto is leaving him at the end of this year but that doesn't mean that they're ending.

This time everyone is looking at him as a burrowing out flies out of his wand... Akaashi is smiling.

~~

Bokuto:

Kuroo was telling Bokuto about how Kenma sneezes like a kitten and how cute it was. Then proceeded to tell him about how after Kenma sneezed, Lev came over and asked for help about his patronus. Kuroo told the story of Lev's patronus problems. 

Bokuto didn't really understand why Kuroo was laughing so hard.. Upon seeing Bokuto confused, Kuroo stopped laughing, he explained why it was funny but Bokuto was still confused. Kuroo then asked, "Have you found your patronus yet?"

Bokuto shook his head, he doesn't really know what it is. Sure he's heard of it before but didn't fully grasp the concept of what it was. Kuroo then began to explain what a patronus was. 

"Maybe that's what Akaashi was talking about..." he thought. Bokuto was curious now, he wants to know his patronus! But what was a patronus? "ugh! This is too hard!" he thinks, he closes his eyes and concentrates really hard to conjure his patronus.

Bokuto thinks, a patronus is...

It's playing the sport he loves, it's how amazing it feels when he spikes the ball and not even the libero can dig the ball. It's the feeling of victory and pride because he knows how great of a team he has.

A patronus is getting sets from Akaashi, his wonderful vice captain. It's cuddling with his pretty setter and making owl puns. It's the tiny smiles he gets out of Akaashi with these puns. 

It's his best friend Kuroo and all the crazy stupid things they do together. It's defying the stereotypes of how gryffindors and slytherins can't be friends. It's sharing stories about their amazing boyfriends. 

It's his beautiful boyfriend who he loves so much. It's the kisses and love he gets in return from Akaashi.

A patronus is being grateful for all 7 years at hogwarts. It's waiting for Akaashi to graduate next year because he loves him too much to let him go that easily. 

Soaring out of his wand is a great horned owl... And Bokuto is hooting ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I can't believe I'm finally done!!!! If you have any other characters added you can comment them. Hope you all enjoyed this! Can't wait to write another one!!
> 
> EDIT 6/21/17:  
> HOLY SHIT I WAS (AND STILL AM) A TERRIBLE WRITER, i just cant bring myself to delete this bc it was my first fic ever


End file.
